Bad Apple
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: The Chosen One is not the Slave, but the Senator. What would it take to bring down a champion of democracy and justice in the Galactic Republic? Inspired by a post on Tumblr by dancingloki, giving an outline of what it would be like for Padmé to fall to the Dark Side rather than Anakin.
1. Chapter One: Latent Talent

**Bad Apple**

_The Chosen One is not the Slave, but the Senator. What would it take to bring down a champion of democracy and justice in the Galactic Republic? Inspired by a post on Tumblr by dancingloki, giving an outline of what it would be like for Padmé to fall to the Dark Side rather than Anakin. Also inspired by "Bad Apple!" from the Touhou Project. Bad Apple lyrics at the bottom of this chapter._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Special Thanks to __dancingloki, who made the Tumblr post, seriously, the story outline is amazing. And yes, I loved my Dark Side playthrough of Knights of the Old Republic. Being bad was so fun, and had the coolest ending._

* * *

**Chapter One: Latent Talent**

The blaster feels good in her hands, _too_ good, Padmé knew this was what she had to do.

She kept her blaster trained on Nute Gunray. She wanted to make him pay for making her people suffer. They died because of him, herded into camps like animals. She could pull the trigger, but Gunray wouldn't be able to explain himself to the Senate if he was dead.

She recalls the feeling of leading her men into battle, to control their fate sand achieve victory, she sees her enemies break into pieces and she feels satisfied, they're the enemy, they attacked her, they deserved to be destroyed, it clashes with her pacifism but it's justified, her righteous indignation and anger.

Captain Panaka informed her that the Federation's Droid Control Ship had exploded.

She felt elated, this was her victory, and tastes sweet, she enjoys it, more than she should, she's supposed to be a pacifist, but there's something about victory that fills her with elation.

"I have terrible news, Your Highness, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn perished in the battle at the hands of the Sith."

"He was a hero, and a good man, I admired him," she glanced over at Obi-Wan and Anakin who had arrived.

She approached them, they bowed respect.

"Are you all right?" she asked them, not as the Queen of Naboo, but as their friend.

"We will be," Obi-Wan replied, "I thank you for your concern."

That evening, they prepared Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral.

Padmé stared at the burning body of the Jedi. She heard Obi-Wan and Anakin speaking.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin, remember there is no death, there is the Force," Obi-Wan told him, "But I will miss him."

"I Know Master," Anakin stared at the pyre.

Mace Windu glanced over at Master Yoda, "There's no doubt, the mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are, a Master and an Apprentice," Yoda was deep in thought. Why had they resurfaced and which one had they destroyed.

Palpatine stares at the pyre; his face is still and unreadable.

The next day is a celebration of their victory and the alliance with the Gungans, Jar Jar dismounts clumsily and Padmé laughs. The crowd cheers for her and the joy of victory is something she savors.

But deep down inside, in the back of her mind, Padmé knows that the shadow that has stalked her will never truly leave; it's the light around her that keeps it at bay.

* * *

Padmé arrived on Coruscant, to consult her mentor and friend, the newly appointed Chancellor Palplatine. She hoped that with his election, the Republic would change for the better.

"At least now our people can have peace," Padmé commented. She'd worked so hard for it, and finally, the Trade Federation was gone. Her people were free.

"Peace is a lie, there's only the pretense of peace and the ambitions and passions of schemers," Palpatine explained. "If you want to survive in the galaxy, it's the first thing you must learn as a politician."

"The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom," Palpatine told her matter-of-factly.

"How do we stop it?" Padmé asked.

"It's all a game my dear, and you must learn to win, you and I are _good_ people, we have _noble_ goals, you must do _whatever_ it takes, make sacrifices, because others _won't_ understand, they're too narrow minded. _Compromises_ are a necessary part of getting things done."

"I've done everything I can do, and it still wasn't enough," Padmé sighed.

"As Queen, you could do much more...as _Senator_, I can think of no one better to take my seat," Palpatine smiled, his warmth was something Padmé was grateful for.

"Here, have a drink," Palpatine offered her some water.

Reached out for the glass, much to her surprise, it moved, just a few centimeters, towards her hand.

"What was that?" she asked, astonished.

Chancellor Palpatine seems surprised, "Surely my old eyes have deceived me, Your Highness. I have seen Jedi do such things."

"They are very noble and admirable, Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi Master," Amidala commented.

"I know," Palpatine agreed, "He's a hero to you."

Sidious had been enraged when Valorum sent a team of three Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan Kenobi and his Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker to negotiate with the Trade Federation.

They rescued her from the blockade and flew to Coruscant, where she addressed the Senate, only to be shot down and ignored; she'd called for Chancellor's resignation. She had returned and fought back against the Trade Federation, destroying their Droid Control Ship.

Padmé finished drinking the water and took her leave of her mentor and friend.

"I have somewhere to go," she told him.

She returned to her quarters on Couscant. She found Sabé

"I have some business to attend to, privately, please take my place, I will return soon."

"Your Highness, where are you going?" Sabé inquired curiously.

"The Jedi Temple," Padmé replied. "Please don't tell anyone, I will return in a few hours."

Padmé had a taxi speeder take her to the Jedi Temple; she approached the large building apprehensively.

_Pull yourself together Padmé, you're just satisfying your curiosity._

She entered the building, to her surprise, she saw Master Yoda, the Jedi seemed to be waiting for her.

"Your Highness, good to see you it is," Yoda greeted her.

"Master Yoda, I…wish to be tested," Padmé informed him.

"Request to be trained do you?"

"I have always felt that I have been different from others, and there are the dreams…"

Master Yoda beckoned her to follow him and she was led to the Jedi Council chambers. The other council members seem surprised to see her.

"Close your eyes," Mace Windu instructed.

Padmé did as they instructed.

"Reach out with your senses," Master Windu continued. "What do you see?"

He held a datapad with images that only he could see.

"A ship…a cup…a speeder," Padmé replied, the images were as real to her as if her eyes were open.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda continued to prod.

"No Master Yoda."

"Your thoughts dwell on the Republic," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"I am concerned for the future of the Republic and the democracy it stands for."

"Afraid to lose it are you?" Yoda's tone put Padmé on edge.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"Everything," Yoda replied. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you."

She was ushered out and they conferred among themselves. They called her in a short time later.

"You have great potential, Your Highness, but you cannot be trained," Mace Windu told her.

Padmé was a politician and hid her disappointment behind a mask of indifference.

"Might I ask why that is?"

"You are too old, the Jedi Order trains Jedi from when they are very young and you are a politician, others would question your motives."

"I only want to help people, that is all I have ever wanted," her explanation is clear. She doesn't care about the power and prestige that comes with being a Jedi, as a Jedi she could do more than simply negotiate, she could make a difference and help in more ways than any shortsighted politician.

"We cannot make exceptions, not even for someone with your potential," Mace told her.

"I thank you for your time, Master Windu," Padmé thanked him, bowing formally. She walked out of the Jedi Temple, she decided to talk to Palpatine, no one else would understand her frustrations, he _always_ understood her.

* * *

She arrived at his office and announced herself, Palpatine smiled, delighted to see her.

"Padmé, I assume you're here on unofficial business as you gave your civilian name rather than your formal title. What's on your mind?"

"I went to the Jedi Council to be tested, they said I have potential but I'm too old," she sighed. "My life could be so…different; I could do more for people as a Jedi than as a Senator. Think about it, resolving conflict is their life."

"Indeed, but the Jedi are short-sighted, too stuck in their ways to see that change is a good thing, they could use someone with your ideals in the Order. But don't feel bad, it's their loss."

"Still…I wish I could learn more, about the Force, about their ways, is that wrong?" Padmé glanced over at him.

Palpatine smiled at her, "No, of course not, curiosity is always good, knowledge is power and power is a _good_ thing in the hands of good people like you."

He walked over to his bookshelf. He removed a book from it, he handed it to her.

"Since you're so curious about the Force, I thought perhaps you would enjoy reading about it," he handed her the book, it was Sith lore, she'd read it of course, to satisfy her curiosity, because that was how must Jedi fell, they were curious and he knew that the Sith were the true seekers of knowledge. The Jedi forbade curiosity, and it would be their downfall, it always was.

"Where would you get something like this?" Padmé inquired.

"I'm a wealthy eccentric, collecting books became my hobby after I became too old for speeder races."

"You a racer, our Supreme Chancellor," she laughed mirthfully at the thought of him racing around on a speeder. "You don't seem like the sort to do that."

"I was quite a troublemaker in my youth, but please, don't feel you have to be so formal around me, we _are_ friends after all. If you ever need _anything_, please come speak to me. I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Are you sure it's all right for me to borrow this?" Padmé accepted the book gratefully. She'd made a good choice in studying under him when she was preparing to run for the position of Queen, he was a good man and he was very wise and knowledgeable in everything. And he was always there for her when she needed him.

"Of course, just return it to me when you're finished."

"Thank you, I'll return it, just like you found it," Padmé tucked it away and bowing formally, she departed, returning to her quarters.

* * *

Palpatine watched her leave, mulling over the events of the past week. He was still seething over the loss of his Apprentice, Lord Maul. Still, he would need a replacement, the Skywalker boy, he had potential, but how he'd not noticed _her_, how the _Jedi_ had not noticed her, shocked him.

Padmé's Force sensitivity was apparent, he'd never given a thought to her, because she was a politician, but she was powerful, her potential was beyond anything he'd sensed, but she was an idealist, and genuinely good, it disgusted him.

He _would_ make her his Apprentice, it would take time, and he would use her political position to aid him in laying the foundations for his rise to power, she needed a mentor, a teacher to guide her through the tangled mess of politics, he'd teach her to play the game and how to obtain victory.

He already started planting the seeds in her head by persuading her to call for a vote of no confidence in Valorum. She truly believed in her ideals, and he could tweak her ideals to suit his needs.

Padmé had always admired the Jedi, he could twist that admiration to hatred, she'd been disappointed that they would never train her because she was too old, giving her the tome of forbidden Sith lore played on her curiosity and intelligence, after all, it was just a book to her, she wasn't a practitioner, Jedi or Sith.

Her thirst for knowledge would plant the seeds for her lust for power and he would offer her that, and then she would listen to him even more, and he would ensure her loyalty to him.

He smiled, she would be a great asset to him, both politically and as an Apprentice, all he had to do was bide his time and be patient and as a Sith, he had excellent patience, they'd waited 1,000 years to bring down the Jedi, he would wait four or five more.

* * *

Padmé poured over the book with interest, sure it wasn't exactly the Jedi philosophy, but it was a fascinating contrast to it. The parallels and differences, they could be studied in the finest schools in the galaxy, philosophers could debate these things for hours. Why would the Jedi suppress a differing point of view when it didn't seem so "evil"?

At least, that's what her rational side told her, but she remembered Darth Maul and the hatred in his eyes, but the philosophy she was reading and what she'd seen seemed to contradict each other.

It spoke of freedom, that the Force itself was freedom, wasn't that a good thing? Why shouldn't she learn more about the ways of the Force if it means she can bring freedom to others? The Jedi's limits on who could join the order seemed too rigid, there could be so many more of them if they would let others in, especially people who wanted to good.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only passion  
Through passion, I gain strength  
Through strength, I gain power  
Through power, I gain victory  
Through victory, my chains are broken  
The Force shall free me"_

Padmé glanced down at the book, it was fascinating, she'd heard it was supposedly a Sith philosophy, the Sith like Darth Maul who had murdered Qui-Gon, but still, she maintained her interest in the tome, it was always good to know your enemy, right? It wasn't like she was a Force user who could do the extraordinary, they said she had great potential, but she was too old, they wouldn't grant her an exception and politicians would gossip, saying that her interest in becoming a Jedi was to wield political power.

Padmé fascinated by the philosophy of the book, and there was nothing wrong with indulging one's curiosity, nothing wrong at all.

* * *

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_  
_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_  
_All the people that I see I will never understand_  
_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_  
_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm_  
_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_  
_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_  
_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_  
_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_  
_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_  
_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_  
_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_  
_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_  
_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

_"__Bad Apple!"__ —_**_Touhou Project, Game four: __Lotus Land Story_**


	2. Chapter Two: Disillusionment

**Chapter Two: Disillusionment  
**

**_Author's Note:_**_ I just learned something interesting about Padmé, she's religious, yes, the Naboo practice Polytheism, I find it fascinating when everyone who writes love scenes for her and Anakin has them shout "Gods!", and I find it rather funny and ironic. It also makes her fall to the Dark Side interesting, because of her religious background; she can feel like the gods screwed her over as much as the Jedi did._

_I haven't watched much of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, because I don't like the animation style that much. I've also aged up Anakin to being 2 years younger, because 5 years younger for him is kind of ridiculous. I'm also changing their relationship because Attack of the Clones felt like George was trying to channel Romeo and Juliet, but did it wrong. I like the idea of them being friends for years first before falling in love._

_I also loved Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and thought the "Loveless" Poem to be appropriate for this story._

_The soundtrack "Ezio's Family" is the instrumental inspiration for this fanfic._

* * *

"Shiraya!" 20-year-old Padmé Amidala swore on one of the Goddesses of Naboo, she sighed in frustration. It'd been five years since the Battle of Naboo, her life had changed in those five years. Her political career had been an eventful one.

Padmé realized that with her victory in the Battle of Naboo had bolstered her reputation. She decided to take Sheev Paplatine's advice and run for the Senate position once her term was over. Padmé had finished her term as Queen and continued her work in the Senate, and it had been a hard experience for her, realizing that she could never get anything done without having to compromise, what scared her most was just how easy it was. She thought she could retain her idealism and make the galaxy better, more often than not, she found herself being stonewalled.

Padmé learned many things over the years as a politician, many of them did not truly care about the people or species under their care, they just loved the prestige and power, wealth and respect that came from being a Senator. She also knew there were ways to wield power over people. She knew hers, her vote; her shining reputation made her a crucial member of the Senate. Other Senators bribed and bought the vote of others. She would simply make a promise and follow through with it, not necessarily for morality's sake, but because she could bend the rules to get things done…even if it meant going to extremes with various forms of blackmail which was never the financial sort, which made it harder for her opponents to lash back at her.

Her loyalty to her own causes garnered the admiration of her peers. They respect her, but they want her out of the way, because she hinders their ambitions. Despite all her efforts, the Republic was crumbling; systems were joining the Confederation of Independent Systems in droves. They'd amassed droid armies, and the Republic had to respond, they had drafted the Military Creation Act, she's experienced war, and she doesn't want another one, but no matter what she does, it seems inevitable.

"Don't curse the Gods, Milady, they can hear you!" Cordé scolded.

"Apologies, Cordé, I'm just frustrated," Padmé appeased her handmaiden quickly, putting more papers away.

"Senator, are yusa all right?" Jar Jar asked. He speaks like himself when he's at home, at Curascant, he speaks normal Basic.

"I'm fine Jar Jar," Padmé reassured the worried Gungan. She began walking away. "Time to return to Curascant."

Padmé sighed in frustration; it was so hard to garner support for opposing the Military Creation Act. She knows that financial bribes don't work, because everyone is paid off, but what can she do? She had private investigators go after Orn Free Taa, discovering his dirty little secret mistress in the brothel in Courscant's Underworld.

Padmé always made sure it could never be traced back to her; the recipient would always assume it was from some other Senator, even with all her efforts, it's still not nearly enough.

She _needs_ to gain more influence and power, if she can do that, she can _make_ them comply with her policies, she deeply believes in democracy, but the others don't _understand_, and that's the problem, they would work together to better the galaxy if they'd just _understand_ her views.

They exit hyperspace and land on the planet. They disembark, making their way down the ramp.

Captain Typho scans the area, checking for threats. He seems relieved.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong; there was no danger at all," Typho hopes the worst is over.

It's not, the ship is rocked by an explosion, causing the platform to explode, the permacrete shattered by it. Captain Typho rushes forward to search for survivors. If they aren't dead already.

Padmé exits the Naboo starfighter she's been in, having switched places with Cordé her decoy. She rushes to her friend's side, cradling her head, "Cordé!" she called her name.

Cordé spoke weakly. "... I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm... not sure I..."

Padmé cradles her friend's body as her head slumps back.

""No! No! No!" Padmé's shocked, denying the senseless death of her bodyguard.

"I should not have come back," Padmé told herself; if she hadn't Cordé wouldn't have died.

Captain Typho had to remind her of what she came here to do.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers." He pulled her away, "Now come. M'Lady, please!" He ushered her away, Artoo-Deetoo follows close behind her.

* * *

Inside the Galactic Senate Chambers, Mas Ameda attempts to call the Senators to order. "Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time."

Another aide comes and whispers something in Sheev Palpatine's ear; his horrified expression said it all. He moved to address the Senate.

"...My esteemed colleagues excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system...Has been assassinated!"

Palpatine continued speaking, "This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honorable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom...and as a dear friend."

The room is silent, Senator Ask Aak from Malastare moved his pod to the center of the arena."How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends!" he demanded angrily. "We must confront these rebels now, and they need an army to do it."

Senator Darsana, the Ambassador from Glee Anselm moved his pod to the center as well. "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe under their protection."

Senator Orn Free Taa joined the fray, "The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."

Sheev Palpatine was agitated, "Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here...not war."

Padmé moved her pod to the center of the room, with all the shouting amongst the Senators, they didn't notice her. "My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

The Senate went quiet, but then thunderous applause broke out.

Palpatine spoke again, "It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala."

Padmé moved to address her colleagues, "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army...but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

The Senate began to boo and yell at her. She ignored them. Stubborn fools.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again!" She hears the arguing for and against her statements, if only they'd actually listen to her, if only she can get through to them!

Padmé raised her voice, "Wake up, Senators...you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will losetheir freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic.I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous down this security measure,which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do!"

Padmé can hear the booing and groaning and just wants to slap sense into all of them, if only she were permitted to.

Orn Free Taa pulled up beside her. "My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law." Padmé looked to her mentor in frustration. He could only give her a sympathetic expression.

Sheev Palpatine spoke, "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

* * *

Sheev Papatine sat behind his desk in the Executive Office, Masters Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-ADi-Mundi and Mace Winddu sat across from him.

Palpatine was tired, "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"If they do break away—" Mace began.

"No! I will not let that happen!" the Chancellor interjected, determination in his voice.

"But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Master Windu pointed out.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine inquired of the old Jedi Master. Yoda closes his eyes, reaching out with the Force, "Worse than war, I fear... Much worse."

"What?" Palpatine asked, horrified.

"What do you sense, Master?" Master Windu prodded.

"Impossible to see...The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of—" He opened his eyes, "Do their duty the Jedi will."

Palpatine heard a buzzer sound, and his aide, Dar Wac appeared on a hologram on his desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord," Dar Wac informed him.

"Send them in," Palpatine ordered. They stood as Senator Padmé Amidala, Captain Typho, Jar Jar Binks, Mas Amedda, Bail Organa, Horox Ryder and Orn Free Taa entered the room. The Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu greeted them.

Padmé felt Yoda tap her with his cane. "With you the force is strong...young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Padmé feels pride in the acknowledgment of her gift, but then the stab of resentment at the reminder that she'll never be trained as a Jedi. She hides it with a smile, sincerely appreciating his comforting words.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo. Mace Windu informed her.

Spice Miners wouldn't have the money or resources needed to get to her. Padmé gazed at them, I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

The Jedi stir in surprise. "You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone; it is not in his character."

Padmé's irritation is growing; can't the Jedi ever side with her? They won't condone the Military Creation Act, and they don't trust her instincts, why did they deem themselves so high and mighty above her?

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi told her.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are," Master Yoda reminded her.

Palpatine walked to a nearby window, looking out at the busy is thoughtful, "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?"

"I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..." Padmé tells them, she wants to tell them that she senses it in the Force, but then they would pry, and discover that she was buying old Jedi Lore off the black market and even Sith Lore, she hides it, because they don't understand that she _needs_ to learn more about the ways of the Jedi, so she can use her innate powers to help others.

After gazing out of the window deep in thought, Palpatine turned to Mace Windu."Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" he asked.

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Bail Organ countered, the Jedi were stretched thin across the galaxy.

Padmé wished people wouldn't talk about her like she wasn't there, Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..."

"..."situation is that serious." Palpatine finished her sentence, "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!" Padmé protested.

Palpatine's mind came up with an acceptable compromise, "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with...an old friend like...Master Kenobi..."

Palpatine and Mace Windu nodded at each other. "That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion."

"You know him, M'Lady...he watched over you during the blockade conflict."

"This is not necessary, Chancellor," Padmé's voice was exasperated.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable," the chancellor, no her mentor pleaded with her. Padmé let out a sigh as the Jedi began to leave.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady," Mace Windu informed her.

Yoda leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help." Padmé accepted his words of wisdom, how could she refuse a Jedi Master who was so wise?

The Jedi left his office, Palpatine continued to pace behind his desk. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for over a thousand years, be split in two!"

* * *

Padmé sat at her office desk, reading a book, it was one of her favorite stories, it was a tragic love story of Veré and Set, Naboo's tragic eternal lovers. It had been turned into a stage play, one that patrons all over the galaxy traveled to Naboo to see.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest._

"_Loveless_, Act I," Anakin smiled as he walked in. The young handsome man was a Jedi knight, merely 20 years old, it was unheard of in the Order, but he'd proven himself to be a wise and good Jedi, always willing to help, he was kind and gave no thought to rewards. Padmé had always admired him for that.

"You remembered!" Padmé exclaimed, laughing.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Anakin asked pointing to his forehead.

"I'm here Senator Padmé," Jar Jar calls. "The Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin have arrived."

Jar Jar has become more articulate over the years, learning to speak perfect Basic. Jar Jar isn't as excitable as he used to be, he's used to Anakin visiting Padmé, they've maintained their friendship for five years, and he's used to seeing him around her Senate Office whenever they return from missions.

"We will begin our duties immediately," Obi-Wan informed her. Captain Typho began to show them around.

_Her world is burning, Padmé can see the green fields of Naboo aflame, droid tanks scattered everywhere, but she can't move, for some unknown and terrible reason, she can't move, not her arms or legs. She's helpless, everything burning, including herself. The agony is unbearable, but it is eternal and unending._

_She can hear a voice, screaming at her, but she doesn't know who it is._

_"Tell me, did your promises come to pass? Where's your Gods? Where's your Kingdom? What's the matter Queen? Answer me, Queen. Mad Queen. They're all dead. Every last soul, dead. In service to you, and to your promises!"_

Padmé woke with a start, gasping, forcing herself to control her breathing. It's just a dream. That's all it is, a nightmare.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but something kept nagging at her. She saw something outside her window. She felt the danger trough the Force she sat up and looked out the window, seeing a blaster pointed at her, she rolled away as the window of her apartment shattered.

She took cover behind her bed as the Jedi rushed in, lightsabers ignited, she whipped out a blaster she hid in a drawer and opened fire. The assassin, a bounty hunter, avoided her shots and avoided the lasers deflected back at him.

He launched a cord looping it around her neck, and dragged her towards the window, Padmé gasped for breath; removing a knife she always had strapped to her leg and cut the cord. She elbowed the bounty hunter in the head; he staggered back but tried to shoot her.

Obi-Wan rushed the bounty hunter even as Anakin deflected the blaster bolts aimed at Padmé.

The Bounty hunter ran forward and jumped out the window, rocketing away. He fired one more shot. Anakin pushed Padmé out of the way as it embedded it in the wall where she'd just been.

"Senator, are you all right?" Anakin asked, examining her neck where she'd nearly been strangled.

"I'm fine Anakin, I'm fine," she replied, catching her breath.

The next day, Obi-Wan reported to the Jedi Council, who authorized him to look into the Bounty Hunter.

Padmé was preparing to depart for Naboo, she packed her luggage, irritated that she has to leave. But she must adhere to the Jedi Council, only they'd respect her wishes and be more understanding.

"I'm counting on you Jar Jar," she told him.

"You bet my ass," he replied.

"WHAT?!" Padmé exclaimed in shock.

Jar Jar coughed, making a quick recovery, "Oh, pardon me, Senator. I mean, I am honored to accept this heavy burden. I take on this responsibility with deep humility tinged with an overwhelming pride. It is not every day that I am called upon to..."

Padmé gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "You're a good friend, Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." He turned red.

"Of course, M'lady," Jar Jar took his leave, breaking out into a beaming grin as he passed Anakin.

She resumed her packing.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," Padmé scowled.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter," Anakin reassured her.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided!"

Anakin can sense her frustrations are not directed at him. "I promise you; once the danger has passed we will return here to Curascant," Anakin tell her.

She smiles, "Thanks Ani. I needed to hear that." She finished packing.

They boarded the ship and prepared for their journey back to Naboo. She could hear the ship's crew begin to sing.

_Ships may come and ships may go__  
As long as the sea does roll.  
Each sailor lad just like his dad,  
He loves the flowing bowl.  
A trip on shore he does adore  
A girl who's nice and round.  
When the money's gone  
It's the same old song,  
"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

Padmé began to sing the chorus, much to Anakin's surprise.

_Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,  
There's plenty more grog in the jar.  
We'll plough the briny ocean  
Like a jolly roving tar._

"What is it?" Anakin asked, "And how do you know this song?"

"My father used to take me sailing when I was little, it's a sea shanty Nubians sing."

_When Jax comes in, it's then he'll steer__  
To some old boarding house.  
They'll welcome him with rum and gin,  
And feed him on pork scouse.  
He'll lend, spend and he'll not offend  
Till he lies drunk on the ground  
When the money's gone  
It's the same old song,  
"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

_Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,__  
There's plenty more grog in the jar.  
We'll plough the briny ocean  
Like a jolly roving tar._

Jax, he then, oh then he'll sail  
Bound down for Theed or _Varykino_

_All the ladies fair in Naboo there  
They love the sailor man.  
He'll go to shore out on a tear  
And he'll buy some girl a gown.  
When the money's gone  
It's the same old song,  
"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

__Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,__  
There's plenty more grog in the jar.  
We'll plough the briny ocean  
Like a jolly roving tar.__

_When Jax gets old and weatherbeat,_  
_Too old to cruse about,_  
_They'll let him stop in some rum shop_  
_Till eight bells calls him out._  
_Then he'll raise his eyes up to the skies,_  
_And loud he'll cry, "Thank Shiraya I'm homeward bound!"_  
_When the money's gone_  
_It's the same old song,_  
_"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

_Padmé watched as Anakin began to join them in their song._

_Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,_  
_There's plenty more grog in the jar._  
_We'll plough the briny ocean_  
_Like the jolly roving tar._

They disembarked, entering the city of Theed, "Before meeting with the Queen, I want to take you somewhere."

Anakin followed her, she walked through the streets, until she came to a building, she surprised him by climbing up onto the roof.

They disembarked, entering the city of Theed, "Before meeting with the Queen, I want to take you somewhere."

Anakin followed her, she walked through the streets, until she came to a building, she surprised him by climbing up onto the roof. "See that?" she pointed to a tall building, over in the center of the city. "That's the highest point in Theed, I'll race you there!"

She began to run, Anakin followed her, she was athletic and quick, He kept up with her, but she was still ahead of him. They sprinted across rooftops, sprinting over rooftops, she was ahead of him, she climbed up the side of the building with ease, making her way up to the top. Anakin gasped in awe, the view from up there amazed him. He could see the entire city, it was beyond description.

Anakin gazed out over the beautiful city of Theed from the high building he and Senator Amidala had raced up to. The city was so breathtaking, especially from above. They sat on the roof edge overlooking the city.

"I'm curious, are you going to see anyone?"

Padmé appeared thoughtful. "Like romantically? No, I don't have anyone."

"That's not what I meant," Anakin stated, surprised.

"I did see someone, it didn't work out."

"What was his name?" Anakin's curiosity was piqued.

"I don't know..." Padmé stalled.

"Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me."

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" she teased him.

"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded," he laughed out loud.

"All right... his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes."

Anakin sighed, laughing, "All right, I get the picture...whatever happened to him?"

"I went on to become a Queen. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," Anakin observed, Padmé seemed happy in her work, but she didn't seem as…happy as she should be.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padmé asked in a serious voice.

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them," his tone is teasing and she laughed.

Padmé sighed, "I'm not sure the system works anymore. The Republic is a democracy in name only, really. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do. They should be made to."

Anakin's astonished by her words, all the years he's known her, she has championed democracy, "By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone," Padmé's thoughtful. Who would lead the Republic and make them understand?

"You?" Anakin asked, he's always seen her as a worthy leader, but this conversation is so unlike her.

"Of course not me," she protested, she'd never dream of leading the Republic herself, that was for others, like her mentor Sheev Palpatine.

"But someone," Anakin prodded.

"Someone wise," she conceded.

That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Well if it works…" Padmé ponders aloud, she's just thinking out loud, nothing more.

"You can't be serious; you're the champion of democracy, Padmé!"

"You're making fun of me!" she laughs. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," Anakin smiled.

"You're so bad, stop it!" she playfully snaps at him.

"You're always so serious. Always carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders." Padmé glanced over at him.

"I wish I didn't have to feel that way."

"You shouldn't have to," Anakin told her. He gazed out over the beautiful view of Theed below him.

"It is a good life we lead, Padmé," he glanced over at her. She quietly slipped her hand into his. He noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"The best," she agreed. "May it never change."

"And may it never change us."

**_Author's Note: _**_No I don't hate Jar Jar, sure his use as humor is stupid, but I did like him when I was a kid. _


	3. Chapter Three: Time Together

**Chapter Three: Time Together**

**_Author's Note:_**_ I think everyone agrees; the romance in Episode II sucked. A valiant attempt at rewriting that crap, there will be no wonky talk of sand in this chapter. Also forbidding love is crap, because it makes Anakin a Love Makes You Evil trope, so I've changed it to the Jedi discourage attachments, but they aren't forbidden. Marriage is forbidden though. I'm using Legends EU, because they're not enough of "New EU" to use, and I grew up on Legends EU.  
_

_The new teaser trailer was amazing, although I'm sad they've rebooted the EU, as long as the new movie are good, I'm happy._

* * *

Anakin and Padmé approached Queen Jamilla, they bowed formally. Jamilla moved forward to greet Padmé, taking her hand.

"We've been worried about you," Jamilla told her. "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote," Padmé voiced her frustration.

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made," Jamillia reassured her friend. "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?"

"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war," her voice is full of fear and worry.

Her former adviser, Sio Bibble spoke up, "It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!"

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Jamilla asked, like Padmé she doesn't want another war. They've barely recovered from the Battle of Naboo.

"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help," Padmé's voice is filled with contempt and disgust.

Even after everything that happened, Nute Gunray was still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. A darker part of her mind contemplated assassinating him, but it would cause a scandal if she ever acted on those feelings.

"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" Queen Jamilla shares Padmé's disgust.

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts; there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Padmé was beyond frustrated, she needs to stop the corruption in the Senate, but it seems that she can do very little. She'll have to compromise more, and she's unsure if she can do that.

Sio Bible gives voice to their outrage, "It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?"

"Remember, Counselor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction," Jamilla reminded him, they were all frustrated that the Trade Federation had basically gotten away with invading Naboo.

"There are rumors, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered," Padmé informed them.

"The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be too dangerous for the economy, we were told," Anakin explained, he could understand their frustrations at the injustice.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it," Jamilla observed. All this news troubled her.

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padmé sighed.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety," Jamilla noted.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble inquired.

"I will defer to Milady, she knows what will be best for her," Anakin replied.

"He is as wise as the stories say," Jamilla complimented him.

"I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated," Padmé suggested.

"As you wish, My Lady," Anakin bowed.

The queen and her advisers got up to leave with Padmé, "I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave...your family's very worried about you."

Padmé's worried expression tell him everything, Anakin knows she'll want to visit her family.

He saw two beautiful children come running out. "Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!" Two children shouted, the joy on their faces made Anakin smile.

"Ryoo! Pooja! I've missed you!" Padmé scooped the children up into her arms, twirling them around in a hug.

She set them down, "This is Anakin Skywalker, he's my friend and he's staying with me for awhile."

The children smiled sheepishly at him, he laughed. "Don't worry children, it's all right."

"Hello Padmé," Sola greeted her sister.

"Sola!" Padmé embraced her older sibling, she introduced her to Anakin.

"I've heard nothing but good things about you Master Skywalker, is it true that you're the youngest knight in the order?"

"Yes it is, but that is because the Jedi are becoming stretched throughout the galaxy, they felt my skills were enough to warrant my knighthood."

Padmé was impressed by his humility, there were many other beings who would have boasted about such an accomplishment, but he was as selfless and humble as all the stories she'd heard about him over the years, and it'd been five years since she'd seen him.

"Mom and dad are waiting for you inside," Sola told her.

They stepped inside the house; she sees her parents' relieved expressions as they saw her walk into the room.

Padmé you're safe, thank Shiraya!" her mother Jobal Naberrie embraced her.

"Who is this?" her father Ruwee asked.

"You remember the hero of the Battle of Naboo, Jedi Anakin Skywalker? He has been assigned to protect me."

Recognition hit them and they smiled, "It's good to see you again," Jobal gestured to them, "Come in, I just put dinner down on the table."

They sat down and began to eat.

"It's good to see you safe," Jobal Naberrie told her daughter. "We've been so worried."

"Dear—" Ruwee began.

"It's true, we've been worried," Jobal cut him off.

"Tell me son, how much danger is she in?"

"There've been two attempts, but I'll protect her, I promise you."

"Thank you," Rewee was relieved.

"Anakin, did you know you're the first boy she's brought home?" Sola asked teasingly.

"Sola! Anakin and I are friends; we've been friends for years!" Padmé laughed.

"You're still the closest thing she has to a boyfriend," Sola laughed.

""Attachments are frowned upon by the Jedi Order, they aren't forbidden, but they are discouraged because of the complications that come from them." Anakin explained, "It's not that I can't have close relationships, it's just that my Jedi duties keep me occupied, and when it comes to relationships, I only have a few, my work keeps me busy."

"Where will you take my daughter since she's decided to go into hiding?" Ruwee asked.

"She said the lake country would be best," Anakin replied. Her father nodded, the family left and Sola and her children returned home. Padmé prepared for bed.

She spotted Anakin staring at a hologram, she walked over curious.

"Anakin, what is that?" Padmé asked, curiously.

"Ah, him, he's PROXY, a battle training droid I built, I decided to make him for assisting Master Cin Drallig at the temple to train the children in lighsaber combat."

"And the other?" Padmé looked at the protocol droid.

"C-3P0, Human Cyborg Relations," Anakin smiled, "I'm not sure what to do with him though."

"I'll buy him from you," she offered.

"No, you can have him. I don't need the money that badly, besides, you're my friend. He'll be my gift to you."

"Thank you, Anakin," she smiled, reaching up to lightly touch his face.

She stopped herself, she had to remember to keep their relationship professional.

"Anakin, I'm retiring for the evening, I'll see you tomorrow," she shut the door.

"I'll be on guard duty, Milady," Anakin turned and left.

Padmé walked into her room, activating a commlink. She saw Palpatine's image appear before her.

"Senator Amidala!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, you said I could talk to you any time, and I hope I haven't interrupted you."

"No of course not!" Papatine smiled, "How are your studies?"

It was their little secret, she'd purchased manuals on Jedi training, and even parts for a lightsaber, she was still trying to get a hold of synthetic crystals because all natural lightsaber crystals were claimed by the Jedi Order.

"Going well, still trying to get that item," she smiled. "I'm safe now, there have been no further attempts on my life."

"I'm relieved that you are well Senator," Palpatine nodded, he ended the transmission.

Padmé slept and had no disturbing dreams and the next day, she awoke happy and relieved.

They headed to the lake country and settled into the house, she decided to pull out the chess board and play a game, Anakin knew how to play and they enjoyed a few games together. For the first time, she didn't feel irritated about being in hiding.

"Satisfy my curiosity; can you explain the Force to me? To ordinary people the Force seems mystical, almost magical."

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together," Anakin explained.

"Jedi can reach out to the Force and use it," Anakin reached out his hand and moved the chess piece.

"I see," Padmé noted, she reached out to the Force, willing her piece to move on the board, it seemed so easy since she'd been practicing when no one was around.

Anakin stared with interest, he saw the chess piece move, and he knew he hadn't done it, he looked up at Padmé and his eyes widened, she'd done it, all by herself, and he could sense her potential, it was extraordinary, if he was going to take another Apprentice, he'd want to train her.

"Padmé did you move that?" Anakin queried, he was amazed, he sensed her Force potential, it was so strong, he'd heard she'd gone to the Temple to be tested and they had refused to train her, but he knew she'd learned how to harness the Force.

It disturbed him, he'd seen the books she'd tried to hide in her room, books of Jedi and Sith lore, he'd noticed them when she thought he wasn't looking at her, she'd wanted to learn and had been using illegal means to gain knowledge of the Force.

"Yes," she sheepishly admitted, "I've tried to learn more, I _want_ to learn more, not because of the prestige or power, but I've always admired the Jedi—_you_, because you protect and serve without a thought of reward."

"I'm flattered that you admire me so much," Anakin laughed. "I'll speak to the Council, they respect me, and they keep asking me to take another Padawan, I've already trained Asohka Tano, they haven't granted me the rank of Master just yet, but they will soon."

"If anyone deserves to be a Jedi Master, it's you; you're the most extraordinary Jedi I know."

"I will contact the council, and discuss it with them," Anakin activated the hologram and she stood beside him. The Jedi Council appeared before them, surprised."

"Masters of the Jedi Council," Anakin began, "I request that Padmé Amidala be trained in the Jedi arts…she has been illegally obtaining Jedi and Sith lore, I have seen her use the Force and she's extraordinarily talented, it would be a bad thing if she were to continue on this path. Ignoring her potential is something we shouldn't do."

"Disappointed I was, that we could not train her, but reconsider this we should," Yoda was thoughtful.

"It's disturbing that she'd obtain illegal Jedi and Sith lore," Mace Windu noted.

"If I were in her shoes I probably would have done the same thing, she admires the Order and training her is something that should be done, she's the convergence in the Force, I believe she's the Chosen One."

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force."

"Clouded Amidala's future is, masked by her youth," Yoda noted.

"I will train Amidala, without the council's approval if I must," Anakin stated flatly.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you! Need that you do not!" Yoda scolded Skywalker. "Grant the exemption to Amidala, we will. But careful we must be."

"What do you mean, we will be careful? Don't you trust me?" Padmé snapped in irritation.

"The Dark Side always beckons, quick and easy it is, seductive. So careful you must be."

"I understand Master," Padmé said respectfully. She and Anakin bowed before them.

"We will send her Jedi robes and you will formally induct her, we will reveal this to the Senate when the time is right. This will have political ramifications."

"I'm honored and grateful Masters," Padmé said, gratitude in her voice.

They bowed and ended the transmission.

"So Master, when can we start?" she asked with a quirky smile.

"Right away," Anakin laughed.

So they started, and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Later that night, after Anakin had once again returned to guard duty, Padmé contacted Palpatine, she was overjoyed, her life had taken such an extraordinary turn, she knew he was right and that the Jedi would finally see reason.

"Sheev, Anakin Skywalker spoke to the Council and he's inducted me into the Jedi Order," she didn't hide her joy and he was astonished at the extraordinary news.

Palpatine smiled broadly, "They're finally starting to see reason! You deserve to join the Jedi Order; they could use some reason and logic."

"I don't trust them, they're only letting me join so I don't turn to the "Dark Side", they didn't say that much, but it's what they were thinking. Turning to the Dark Side, me? Preposterous and ridiculous!"

"It's utterly ridiculous, you're a good person, you're the last person who would do such a thing! You're right not to trust them; they're too shortsighted, selfish and stubborn. They can't see that you joining the Order is a _good_ and _right_ thing."

"The only one I trust on the council is Master Yoda; he truly seemed disappointed that I could not be trained."

"Master Yoda is wise, and he and Master Kenobi understand you. Tell me, who is your Jedi Master?"

She smiled broadly, "Anakin Skywalker."

"Good! Good! He's a great man, and you're already friends with him, you will be in good hands!" Palpatine exclaimed.

"I have a request of you, my dear," he smiled.

"What is it Sheev?" Padmé asked; eager to help her dear mentor and friend. He'd done so much for her, she was happy to repay the favor.

"I want you to be the representative of the Jedi Order in the Senate."

"But that's…" she trailed off, flattered and amazed.

"Extraordinary I know, but you understand politics, and the Senate has grown wary of the Jedi Order over the years, with you as their representative, you could mediate on behalf of the Order, explain their side in layman's terms, if you will. You're an excellent negotiator and logical and reasonable, you represent everything about the Jedi Order that the public needs to see. You _are_ the face of the Jedi Order to the galaxy."

He ended the transmission and she smiled, this was an extraordinary opportunity, she'd hold more influence in the Senate and that was a good thing, she'd be able to aid and protect the Republic and everything she was fighting for would work out perfectly, and she would finally be able to do it, not just as a Senator, but as a Jedi Knight.

Her life was good, and may it never change.

The next day, Anakin and Padmé made their way to her parents' house; Anakin had received Padmé's robes and carried them with him.

Anakin stood before them, "You're daughter has always been extraordinary, not just as a politician, but she's Force Sensitive, the Jedi Council has granted her a great honor, and has accepted her into the Jedi Order as a Padawan learner, and I've taken her as my Apprentice."

Jobal, Ruwee and Sola gasped in surprise and joyfully embraced her, they congratulated her and smiled, this was truly an extraordinary thing for their family.

Sola, Jobal and Ruwee stared in awe as Padmé put on her Jedi robes. Anakin showed her how to make a Padawan braid, something all Apprentices had and after the formal ceremony was over, they began to meditate together.

They all smiled, they had all experienced something amazing and they would never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.

* * *

In the dark recesses of Coruscant, Darth Tyranus knelt before Darth Sidious.

"Your plans are proceeding just as you have foreseen, soon the Jedi will fall."

"It will happen, Lord Tyranus, My spy in the Jedi Order will tell me everything, they're loyal and they won't suspect a thing. I have set my plans into motion and nothing will stop us from achieving our goal!"


	4. Chapter Four: Lost in the Glass

**Chapter Four: Lost in the Glass  
**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Borrowed some from Matthew Stover's Revenge of the Sith novel, I'm listening to the audio book and borrowing it from the library_.

_Also, I find it deliciously ironic that everyone has Anakin call Padmé "Angel" as a term of endearment, even though most fans find the "Are you an angel?" line to be silly, and he's never called her an angel in any of the other movies._

* * *

_What is a youth? Impetuous fire. __  
__What is a maid? Ice and desire. __  
__The world wags on. _

_A rose will bloom __  
__It then will fade __  
__So does a youth. __  
__So does the fairest maid. _

_Comes a time when one sweet smile __  
__Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me. __  
__Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry, __  
__Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all. __  
__Caper the cape, but sing me the song, __  
__Death will come soon to hush us along. __  
__Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall. __  
__Love is a task and it never will pall. __  
__Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall __  
__Cupid he rules us all_

**_"What is a Youth?"_**_ lyrics from Romeo and Juliet 1968 by __Eugene Walter_

* * *

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker watched as Senator Amidala sparred with PROXY, his lightsaber training droid, he'd sent for him and the Temple had obliged him quickly.

She was learning the basics of Form I, Shii-Cho with PROXY. Anakin watched her as she battled the combat droid; she was holding her own very well.

She raised her eyebrow as she saw the form the combat droid took. "It's strange to see double."

Anakin laughed, "It'll be good to watch you fight me!"

Padmé attacked the droid with a series of strikes and thrusts; she parried his blows and kept her guard up. Her skills as a strategist kept PROXY busy as she continually kept up a barrage of aggressive attacks.

He smiled to himself, his life had been an interesting one, his mother Shmi lived on Tatooine and had willingly given him to the Jedi Order, feeling that he could do so much for the galaxy, as much as she wanted him to stay with her.

When he had learned this, he had contacted his mother, communicating with her and going to visit her between Jedi missions, although the Council had frowned upon it, he had assured them that familial bonds were good for the Jedi, if they could not marry, they could at least be allowed to visit family if they wished.

"The Code is far too restrictive, discouraging attachments is wrong, it cuts us off from the galaxy, the very galaxy we wish to protect, the anti-Jedi sentiment stems from our isolation, beings who do not understand us see us as dangerous."

The Council had considered his words, but did not say anything, he didn't mind, he would follow the will of the Force and his own beliefs no matter what they told him.

Among the Jedi, he was known as the Master of Audacity, Qui-Gon's maverick successor, everyone said he would have been given the rank of Master or even a seat on the high council if he'd adhered to the Code.

He didn't care about the politics of the Jedi; he enjoyed his life the way it was. It was said that Jedi do not crave excitement or adventure, but he did in his own way; he enjoyed speeder races and swoop racing.

Anakin Skywalker returned his mind to the present. He was immensely impressed with his Apprentice, she learned so quickly, the ways of the Force came naturally to her; it was second nature to her now that she was receiving the proper training.

He remembered the tale of Jedi Knight Revan, who had also been trained as a Jedi at an older age, but that was due to his amnesia after his defeat at the hands of the Jedi Bastilla.

The story was fascinating a tale of redemption and love back when the Jedi could be married and have families, it was rather disappointing that such things were discouraged.

Anakin laughed to himself, he'd never thought about attachments, not because he didn't want them, but he was so busy, fulfilling his duties to the Jedi and the Republic, still Padmé being a Senator first and foremost would be given an exception to the tenant forbidding marriage, they couldn't expect her to keep it, and they knew that it would be impossible to stop would-be suitors from pursuing her for political reasons.

The Jedi had given her many exemptions and privileges, not because they believed she was the Chosen One, but because she was a politician, and he suspected some on the Council were hoping that she would help them improve the Jedi reputation with the public.

The Jedi were prideful, and he knew that. The pride was not that of superiority, it was their unwillingness to change. They were shortsighted, and he knew the Sith could take advantage of that.

Anakin was also wary of the Chancellor; he seemed like a good man. That was what made him wary; _he seemed _like a good man.

He'd been searching for the Sith Master who had trained Darth Maul.

The Sith couldn't exactly operate open, flaunting the Dark Side of the Force, they would have to shroud their presence in public and scheme in the dark.

The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. He learned that long ago, and Anakin suspected it was only a matter of time before the Sith ripped the floor out from under the Jedi and the Republic.

_Always in motion is the future,_ Anakin mused, remembering Yoda's words.

_Be mindful of the living Force my young Padawan,_ another anecdote from Master Qui-Gon.

He returned his thoughts to his Apprentice, she was expressing her irritation with her colleagues in the Senate and why she was against the Military Creation Act that she was unable to vote against because of the assassination attempt on her life.

"I don't want another war, war is awful, and the Senate…is frustrating. They don't understand anything!" she sounded aggravated.

"You feel that you could prevent it, more so than others, because you see them as corrupt and useless." Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

Padmé nodded, Anakin understood her, even more than Palpatine, and it wasn't due to their bond as Master and Apprentice, it was something else, something more, but she was unsure of exactly what it was.

"We ruin the planets we govern and the people in our care. We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies. We'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will never be enough. We are incorrigible warmongers aren't we Master?"

"You're nothing like that, not at all," Anakin smiled. "I know you want to protect everyone but all things die, Padmé, even the stars go out."

"It's not right, war causes such needless death," Padmé felt tired, weary, and helpless.

"There is no death, there is the Force," Anakin recited the Jedi Code.

He smiled, "Let's go outside, I could use the fresh air."

They began walking together.

Padmé glanced at Anakin, "Master, what of the Dark Side? Is it stronger?"

"Easier, more seductive, it always calls to us, inviting us into its arms, like a lover you can never have, luring you with its promise of power and strength, only to destroy you in the end."

"The Dark is generous. Its first gift is concealment. Our true faces lie in the dark beneath our skins. Our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still. But its greatest concealment lies not in protecting our secret truths but in hiding from us the truths of others. The Dark protects us from what we dare not know."

"Its second gift is comforting illusion. The ease of gentle dreams and night's embrace. The beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in day's harsh light."

"But the greatest of its comfort is the illusion that it is temporary, that every night brings a new day. Because it is day that is temporary, day is the illusion."

"Its third gift is the light itself. As days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stares are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light and brings it forth from the center of its own self. With each victory of the light, it is the Dark that wins."

"The Dark is generous and it is patient. It is the Dark that seeds cruelty to justice; that drips contempt into compassion. That poisons love with grains of doubt. The Dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those see to sprout. The rain will come and the seeds will sprout, for the Dark is the soil in which they grow and it is the clouds above them, and that waits behind the star that gives them light. The Dark's patience is infinite. Eventually, even the stars burn out."

"The dark is generous and it is patient—and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere. It is in the wood that burns in your hearth and in the kettle on the fire. It is under your chair and under your table, and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun, and it is with you, attached to the soles of your feet. The brightest light casts the darkest shadow."

"The Dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins—but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back.  
Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars."

"Love, isn't love frowned on by the Order?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, but I believe that love is what makes us better, if I did not love, I would not serve the Republic," Anakin smiled.

He glanced over at her, "Recite the Jedi Code to Me."

"There is no emotion, there is is no ignorance, there is is no passion, there is is no death, there is the Force."

"Well done, Padawan," Anakin smiled, praising her. "You're an astute learner."

"But what about the Dark Side?" Padmé asked.

Anakin was disturbed by her question, because he knew that she'd been reading Sith lore and that it stemmed from her curiosity.

"A Jedi must conquer curiosity," Anakin warned.

"I know, I'll try," Padmé replied, flustered.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Anakin quoted Master Yoda, laughing.

Padmé glanced at the datapad, comparing both the Jedi and the Sith Code.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
_There is no death, there is the Force._

They were so similar, yet so different. She couldn't help but find it…

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

…Fascinating. She kept this thought to herself, becoming a Sith, a horrible creature like Darth Maul, it was impossible.

They stopped walking, "Ah, here we are!"

She saw Pady's water speeder. "The Force is all around you, use it, and pick up this water speeder."

Padmé visualized the water speeder rising up, it was weightless in her mind and it rose up out of the water.

"I don't believe it!" Paddy Accu exclaimed in shock. He saw his water speeder hovering in the air.

"Well done," Anakin glanced at her. She used the Force to set the speeder back into the water.

"The lessons are over for today, let's go back," Anakin suggested. They headed back inside.

They ate dinner and settled in for the evening, Padmé glanced at the holofilm she'd been given by a colleague.

"Is it any good?" Anakin asked.

"Let's find out!" she grinned.

The two of them wished they hadn't. It was a terrible romance story.

_"You are so beautiful!"_ the main character said, trying to use a romantic tone. Anakin buried his face in his palm, it was just so overboard.

_"It's only because I'm so in love..."_ the female lead said dreamily.

"The dialogue, it needs prayer!" Padmé groaned.

_"No, it's because I'm so in love with you,"_ the man replied.

"Who writes this bantha poodoo?" Anakin asked, "Nobody talks like that!"

_"So love has blinded you?"_ the woman asked.

"This conversation is so awkward," Padmé noted. She was happy that she didn't have to pay to see this holofilm; she would have beat her head into the nearest permacrete wall.

_"Well, that's not exactly what I meant..."_ the man tried to explain.

_"But it's probably true!"_ the woman exclaimed.

They watched the two characters laugh in the holofilm.

"That script was horrendous!" Padmé exclaimed. "If you _ever_ hear me say something that awful I want you to shoot me!"

"It was a terrifically unintentional comedy though," Anakin laughed. They finished the Holofilm and Padmé realized how late it was.

"Yeah, well I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow Master," she smiled at him.

"Good night, Padawan. Sleep well." He watched her leave, he decided to go meditate for awhile; he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Padmé thrashed about in her sleep, the dream always came to her, the one where the world is burning and the voice speaks, it speaks harshly, and the words shake her to her core.

_Tell me, did your promises come to pass? Where's your Gods? Where's your Kingdom? What's the matter Queen? Answer me, Queen. Mad Queen. They're all dead. Every last soul, dead._

_They're all dead. Every last soul, dead… _

Padmé awoke with another scream, sweat dripped down her face, she got out of bed, putting on a robe.

She knelt by the statue of Shiraya, praying that the goddess might ease her heart and stop the nightmares, but she didn't feel any better.

"Padawan, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Just bad dreams…nightmares," she replied, sighing.

"Dreams pass in time," he reassured her. "You'll be fine."

"I've had this dream twice now, I'm afraid it will come to pass," she whispered softly.

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. The future is not fixed but fluid, dreams don't have to come true."

"Hold me," Padmé whispered softly, the words come naturally out of her mouth. He always made her feel safe, during the Naboo blockade, he had always watched over her. She never had to worry if he was there with her.

"Such attachments are unbecoming of a Jedi," Anakin whispered, "But I have always been a maverick. They don't understand something I always have."

"What is that?"

"We need others, attachments, to keep us focused. To keep us in balance, one can only control their emotions so much, and the Order has become too rigid to see that that ignoring attachments and the needs of the Jedi themselves will only benefit the Sith."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I care about you, I always have," Padmé whispered to him.

"I know," he replied.

Padmé looked up at him and turned her gaze out to the still water. "The view is quite lovely isn't it? When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day."

"You have wonderful childhood memories of this place, I can see why," Anakin smiled at her. His hand moved over to take hers; he didn't say anything about it.

"...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us...and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything else.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand-and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical."

Anakin let her speak.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real...but it wasn't."

"And what happens when you look into the glass?" Anakin asked, curious.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself."

"Would that be a bad thing?" he stared at her.

She leaned in closer to him. He gently touched her chin, leaning in.

"No, not at all," they kissed softly, he pressed his mouth to hers and she pulled him close to her. Her arms slid around his waist and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Padmé lost herself in the glass, the glass called Anakin Skywalker; she wanted this moment to last forever, if only it could.

He pulled away gently. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, I will be; thank you. Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a small smile, "As you wish." He turned and left her alone with her thoughts as she pondered what had just transpired between them.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Princess Bride reference for the win!_


End file.
